


Footprint

by M_DeLaCruz



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Re:Mind Spoilers, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_DeLaCruz/pseuds/M_DeLaCruz
Summary: A year after falling asleep to aid Ansem the Wise, Kairi wakes up and returns to Destiny Islands to say goodbye to the past.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Footprint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madam_Chauncey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Chauncey/gifts).



Warm ocean waves crashed and folded in on themselves as they approached the shore. A swell of salted air breezed by her, kissing her exposed skin lightly. Kairi walked along the beach line that she had grown up on. The sun hung low in the sky and painted the clouds in shades of orange and rose. It struck her at that moment that her home looked so vibrant, so alive. A smile tried to softly play on her lips but she bit it back. She had returned to Destiny Island. The moment her friends had woken her up she knew it was time to come back, if only for one day.

Kairi walked along the shore barefoot, her footsteps sunken in the impacted, wet sand only to be wiped away by the ocean. With her shoes in hand, the redhead woman milled about aimlessly until she reached the raised spot of land with the crooked tree she was so familiar with. Kairi ran her free hand against the weathered bark. She clambered up effortlessly and sat to watch the sunset, her fingers tracing indecipherable patterns into the wood. She spoke, her voice soft and thick with emotion.

"You remember this place? Sorry, dumb question. Of course you do. You loved it here. This is home. This is where we always came back no matter how many times we got pulled away. Our favorite spot to watch the sunset. The perfect spot to end the day."

"It's been a while since we were last here, though. It's nice to be back, even if it's only for a day. I'm sure you heard that we all have to go out tomorrow. Something's come up. Apparently, it's what's been stopping us from getting further in our work and they woke me up for it. I'm annoyed. I could have gone on sleeping, dreaming. I'm so tired. None of us asked for this and yet we're still stuck with this mess. I just hope we can figure this out soon. I want to go back under. Then maybe I could hear your voice again, Sora."

Kairi looked up to the branch that rose up on her right, providing shade with its large fronds. With a shaking hand, she plucked out a star shaped fruit and toyed with it for a few moments. Tears pooled into her deep blue eyes, spilling out as she continued to talk.

"I miss you so much. I would have waited for you. You could have just figured it out with Mickey and Yensid. They keep telling me that you're out there but... I talked with Chirithy. I don't think we'll find you. I think you left me and I am so mad at you. I'm alone, no matter how many friends I've got around me. I mean, I'm awake for one day and all I want is you around. But you're gone."

Kairi wept into the sunset, blinking only to clear her eyesight. She sat quietly until the stars and moon winked into life against the inky night sky. Growling with frustration when she realized it was time to leave, Kairi crushed the fruit in hand and tossed it behind her. The young keyblade wielder slid off the tree and looked around for the fruit. She had intended to stomp on it in rage but stopped when she noticed a pair of shoe imprints just behind where she was sitting. They were not her own. Instead, these were bulbus and a bit clunky at the toes with patterned tread dispersed within their shape. Kairi knelt down to inspect them closer, looking for the paopau that she had tossed. She eventually found it lying underneath the trunk where it had been plucked from. With trepidation in her finger tips, Kairi pulled it out of the shadows and saw, clear in the moonlight, that while it had been crushed there were teeth marks on a corner. She turned around quickly with fresh tears in her eyes, looking at the spot he had just occupied. His footprints did not fade and she reached out to them. 

"Sora..."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s y’all! This is a gift to the incredibly sweet, kind, funny, and talented Chels who I’m so glad to know. Hope you enjoy it, friend!


End file.
